Lady Black
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is actually Aquarius Black. Elder sister to Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa and 6 others. She didn't love Edward. But she had tried. Now with war she prepares to fight for the light. Will she be able to get her sisters together? And what about her daughter who was kidnapped?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I am also sick alot so my updates will be slow. So please be patient. I will finish all stories.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is actually Aquarius Black. Elder sister to Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa and 6 others. She didn't love Edward. But she had tried. Now with war she prepares to fight for the light. Will she be able to get her sisters together? And what about her daughter who was kidnapped?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Bella/Aquarius's POV**

I am not Isabella Swan she never existed. I am actually Aquarius Isabella Black-Prewett. I was born in 1946 to Cygnus and Druella Black, 1 year after the end of the second world war.

I have 9 siblings. 8 full siblings and one half-brother through my mother who cheated on my father. I am the eldest of 10. My brother William Black II is my brother. He was disowned by my mother and abandoned in America with his father on the Quileute reservation. He goes by Billy he is a shape-shifter descendent from the Quileute Ephraim Black who was a shape-shifter and passed it down his line till it got to my brother. My brother shifted into a wolf a few times till he meet his imprint Sarah Wilde and he stopped phasing so he could be with her. They had 3 children. My nieces Rachel and Rebecca in 1976 who were twins and both witches and went to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And my nephew Jacob Ephraim in 1980 who didn't know I was his Aunt or about magic. His sisters keeping it from him. I have one last nephew from Billy his name is Embry Call. Billy cheated on Sarah with Tiffany Call. I told him off when he did. But I never told Sarah but I was sure she suspected. Embry knows about magic because he is both a shape-shifter and a wizard. But he never told anyone. I agreed to keep his secret. The only person he told was Angela Weber a friend I had made at Forks High. Angela was surprised but accepted it with a smile saying her little brothers were wizards. Billy was distraught when Sarah died in 1989. He was injured badly and ended up in a wheelchair. That accident split Billy's family apart. Rachel and Rebecca left to stay at school and only stayed in the Summer. When they finished Rebecca left and met a man she fell in love with in Hawaii his name is Solomon Finau. They married when Rebecca was 18. They have my Great Nephew Noel William who is now only 3 years old and my Great Niece Sarah Aquarius who was one year old.

My next sibling was Andromeda Lyra she was born in 1951. She went to Hogwarts and was in Slytherin. But was disowned when she married a Muggle-Born named Ted Tonks. I could tell they really loved each other. They have one daughter named Nymphadora Lyra. Who married Remus Lupin a werewolf. She is pregnant with my great niece or nephew.

Next was Bellatrix Druella she was born in 1952. She was in Slytherin she briefly married Gideon Prewett who she had 4 children with. When he died she was forced into a marriage with Rodolphus Lestrange. She turned into a Death Eater with her new husband. I knew something wasn't right. But I haven't got to the bottom of it yet. Bella left her 4 children with me.

Next was my sister Septra Emma who was born in 1954. My parents abandoned her and disowned her. She became Emma Dagworth. She was home schooled in magic by her adopted parents Lady Mary Dagworth and Lord Joseph Dagworth and later married a Muggle whose name was Dan Granger and they had my niece Hermione Jean in 1980 who Emma didn't tell her daughter that she was a witch. It was to protect her from the truth of the family of Black's.

Next was my sister Narcissa Cassiopeia who was born in 1955. She went to Slytherin. Narcissa was forced into a marriage to Lucius Malfoy and she gave him a son and me a nephew in Draco Michael Malfoy in 1980. Then as far as I know she was a Death Eater with her husband. But the same with Bellatrix something didn't feel right.

Next was Tauri Alice Black she was born in 1957 and went into Gryffindor and my parents immediately disowned her. She changed her first name to Alice when she was disowned. She later married Frank Longbottom and gave me a nephew in 1980 whose name was Neville Frank Longbottom.

Next was my sister Pandora Selene Black who was born in 1958. She was sorted into Ravenclaw. She was disowned because of it. Later she married Xenophilius Lovegood who was the heir of Ravenclaw. They gave me a niece in 1981 whose name was Luna Pandora. Pandora dead in 1990. From an accidental explosion which was caused by an experiment.

Next was Severus Thomas Black who was born in 1980. Who my parents abandoned and he was adopted by Eileen Prince and her husband Tobias Snape. Becoming Severus Tobias Snape.

And lastly was Severus's twin Libra Tempra. My parents also abandoned her and she became Lily Evans. She was sorted into Gryffindor where she meet her future husband James Potter. They married in 1979 and gave my another nephew in 1980 whose name was Harry James Potter.

I married Fabian Prewett. I had 10 children with Fabian before he died in the first war with his twin Gideon. Out of my 10 children only 8 are still alive. My youngest son Cepheus Joshua who was born in 1979 died a few days after his birth to a wizarding illness. Then is my youngest daughter Rosabella Molly who was born after my husband died. She was born in 1980. I lost her in 1996 with my cousin Sirius. Sirius went through the veil and Rosa just disappeared. I have been grieving for my loses deeply. I was changed into a vampire after Rosa was born. I had many talents which I have never revealed to anyone.

That was when I went to Forks for a bit to think. Where I met Edward. He managed to help me without knowing my secret. I dated him but the love I had for Fabian was greater then the love for Edward was. But I let us have time together. But then Edward left breaking my heart again.

I left Forks just days after he left when my daughter Delphinus came and said the war was heating up. While she was there she met Paul Lahote who imprinted on her. We told him the truth he accepted we were witches after we showed him some magic. He agreed for me to shield his mine about magic like I did for my nephew Embry and nieces Rachel and Rebecca.

Paul was going to stay in Forks after I convinced him he would see Delphinus regular with a permeant port-key to our estate set up.

When I was in Seattle I met a man I could tell he was a shape-shifter and a wizard. He introduced himself as Joshua Uley. I was surprised. As I heard he left his sons mother. He explained the Sam's mother took Sam away from him. They had married but weren't imprints. Joshua explained he had imprinted on me. I could tell he was telling the truth. So I told he my secrets and he was shocked that I was a vampire and a witch. But he accepted me which bought me out of my depression.

I asked him to come with me and he said yes. That made me even happier.

After a few weeks I went to Alice and Frank and changed them into vampires which fixed their mental state. With the war worsening we were all worried what was to come.

My family knew soon would be a final battle. But the question was when…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
